De ahora en adelante
by henhazuneko
Summary: Dolía, dolía demasiado ¿Cómo eran capaces de seguir viviendo? Ruuko había caído en la desesperación hace tan solo unos días. El cumplir los deseos, solo eran razones egoístas al final. Por esa misma razón, la mayoría de ellas había perdido alguna persona muy preciada. Pero dentro de ellas 2, tenían finalmente la respuesta, irónicamente era: Amistad. [Hitoe/Yuzuki /Ruuko Mencionada]


**De ahora en adelante**

**Disclaimer: Selector Infected Wixoss no es mío, al igual que sus personajes. Solo la trama es de mi propiedad.**

**Nota:** Bien, no soy de poner notas al principio de los fics, pero quería hacer una mención especial a Kinomoto-san, por haberme apoyado en la idea con sus ánimos de cachorro. No se sí realmente te guste pues soy un poco nueva así que a lo mejor me quede con algo (o tal vez mucho) de ooc. Pero espero que disfrutes el fic tanto como yo disfrute el tuyo.

* * *

…..

No podía ser…. ¿eso realmente estaba sucediendo?... _¿Otra vez?_…. ¡Por favor otra vez NO!

-¡No, basta! ¡Ya detente!...Por favor… -Podía sentir las lágrimas que rodaban por mejilla. No dejo de temblar…Es aterrador…

-¡Wahhh! ¡Hitoe! ¿¡Qué sucede ahora!?- Su rostro de preocupación, solo me da entender que he estado gritando sin razón aparente. Pero mis sentimientos parecían haberse transmitido de manera satisfactoria. Entonces, su mirada parece agrietarse. La tragedia de hace tan solo unos días, se repite constantemente en mi mente. Pero…no era como si fuera la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

-Ohh…ya veo... ¿Así que también has pensado en lo que le sucedió a Ruuko después de todo? ¿Verdad?- Solo puedo asentir, solo me queda eso. Agarrar las sabanas de frustración.

Dolía, dolía demasiado. Ruuko había sido de las primeras personas que se había mostrado amable conmigo…._Al igual que Midoriko…y ambas se fueron lejos de mi alcance._

-Hitoe…vamos…no seas tan dura contigo misma. Pero se cómo te sientes.-La pequeña figura de la chica, capta mi atención.-Yo también me he sentido así en varios momentos. A veces pienso que todo es mi culpa, que todo resulto cruel y retorcido por mi estúpido deseo…Pero aun Hanayo-san sabiéndolo, realmente hizo mi sueño posible...-Un sollozo ahogado corta las palabras de Yuzuki. O del LRIG Yuzuki.

Ruuko cayó en la desesperación hace tan solo unos días. Iona y en parte Akira, fueron las que destruyeron todas nuestras esperanzas…. ¿Por qué de todas las personas, porque tenía que ser Ruuko? Al final, ella fue la que salió más lastimada. Su rostro de angustia e impotencia lo decía todo.

Solo después del incidente, nosotras 2 decidimos ayudarla. Pero ella tenía en aquel instante una mirada bastante conocida por mí. Una mirada hueca. Hueca y vacía, como su interior. Recordándome a mí. Aterrador.

-Entonces Yuzuki… ¿cómo podemos seguir viviendo? Yo perdí a Midoriko, tú a Hanayo-san y a Kazuki-san, y en conjunto perdimos a Ruuko, y ella a su vez perdió a Tama. ¿Por qué seguimos viviendo? Solo siento dolor y temor, de que algo así pase de nuevo, lastimándonos gravemente otra vez.

-Creo que….realmente no lo sé. Siempre he decidido ocultar todos mis sentimientos, con tal que ustedes y Kazuki no se preocupen por mí….Pero ahora todos ellos se alejaron de mí…Y…aunque Hanayo-san me hubiera utilizado, en alguna ocasión, ella fue la única capaz de entenderme. De entender que mis sentimientos por Kazuki, no eran nada malos. Para ella fue así. Ahora finalmente él puede reunirse conmigo, pero no necesariamente a mi lado. Hanayo-san se obligó a cumplir mi deseo, a hacerlo suyo. A ella, este donde este, nunca seré capaz de odiarla. Es más, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Ella sigue siendo mi amiga.

-En ese caso, ¿el único motivo que nos impulsa a seguir viviendo, cuando hemos sufrido, cuando hemos llorado, es la amistad?- A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, la realidad llega con respuestas frenéticas.

-Tal vez sea eso,….no, la verdad siempre fue esa. Aun cuando no siempre estábamos felices, Ruuko trataba de darnos ánimos sin importar lo que hiciéramos, al igual que a ti Hitoe, tú….a pesar de lo que sabías que pasaría si te convirtieras en una Chica Eterna….aun así, tu querías salvarme y por eso yo…también te estoy muy agradecida.

-Yuzuki…yo…. También estoy feliz de que seas mi amiga.-Es verdad…ES VERDAD…Desde un inicio siempre he deseado tener amigos. Ese era, es y será siempre mi motivo para confiar en un futuro mejor. Abrazo a una Yuzuki sorprendida, (bueno exactamente a su carta.)

-Es cierto Yuzuki, todos, siempre están conmigo. Sigo teniendo miedo, pero es el hecho de que estés cerca de mí, que hace que crea en mí. Nuestra amistad, la amistad de las tres, siempre será preciosa para mí. Nunca las olvidaré.

-Hitoe…-Ambas rompemos a llorar, ya no solamente de tristeza, sino a la vez de felicidad. Lloramos por todo lo que sucedió hasta ahora. Lloramos por nuestros encuentros, por nuestros momentos de alegría, por los momentos en que sentíamos que lo perdíamos todo. Lloramos por Ruuko. Lloramos finalmente por haber encontrado la respuesta y que no estábamos solas. Cuando me di cuenta, nos habíamos dormido otra vez. Después de una hora desperté y vi a Yuzuki mirando a través de la ventana. Luego nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

-Así, que ¿de ahora en adelante?

-Sí, de ahora en adelante, siempre estaremos juntas Yuzuki, siempre seremos amigas.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿iremos por Ruuko?

-Sí, ella no ha perdido todo, ella sigue teniendo amigas. Juntas podremos ser capaces de alcanzarla.

-Amistad…nunca lo había pensado.

Reímos en conjunto, y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales como: "¿Crees que Ruuko le gustará este sabor de pastel para llevarlo a su casa?" o cosas así. Ese es el tipo de conversaciones que llegan a animarme. Que hacen que llegue a sacar fuerzas. La amistad es una palabra un tanto curiosa, así Ruuko, por favor recuérdalo, siempre serás nuestra amiga. Sin importar qué. Espero que puedas llegar amar el mañana.

…

* * *

**Nota Final:** Bueno ahí está, lo prometido es deuda. Personalmente a mí me gusto, *feels* bueno soy una selectorfan, así que es mi deber animar el fandom. Posiblemente tenga una secuela titulada "Teoría de la amistad de Hitoe" Nos vemos-huye-

Tomatazos, críticas y cualquier review es bien recibido.


End file.
